ToD With PPG and RRB With Co Hosts
by SmileyGirl4Life
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdy ruff boys go to a truth or dare show i do not own the powerpuff girls or rowdyruff boys
1. Chapter 1

ToD with P.P.G. and Co Stars

I flick the switch. Watch the lights flash on. I give the signal to Fergisin, who begins to play " Starships" . I take a deep breath, take the microphone, and walk on the stage. " Hi everyone and welcome to ToD! ToD is a a truth or dare game show. The main rules are simple. No backing out of dares. If you get truth, you also have to answer it. Second, HAVE FUN!," I say. The audience roars with clapping. When they quiet down, I announce, " Now I'll introduce our co stars and players! I'm Brooke, the shows host. My co host and a bffl of mine, will now join us on stage. " I wave her out, and she comes out in a purple shirt with CANADA in silver letters, skinny jeans, and purple converse. She's also wearing she signature hoop earrings, and bangle bracelets. Her hair is exactly like Buttercup's in Powerpuff Girls Z. She comes to the front of the stage with me and says, " Hey guys! My names Jade, and I'm your co host! " The audience roars clapping again. After they quiet down I announce the rest of the helpers for the show. " Fergisin is our DJ of the show. FERGISIN WAVE TO THE NICE PEOPLE!" Fergisin waves from his platform above stage. Jade blows a kiss to him and he smiles wide. Jade and Fergisin are the only workers on the show dating and their adorable together. I mean others are datings, just not people on the show. I continue calling out the helpers. " Nicole is our camera girl. WAVE TO THE NICE PEOPLE NICOLE! " Nicole waves and smiles. She pushes her glasses back up on her nose and keep filming. For a 15 year old, she's an awesome camera girl. " And last but certainly not least, our producer, Denny. PLEASE WAVE TO THE NICE PEOPLE DENNY! " Denny holds his clipboard and waves. His walkie- talkie goes off and says something about the curtains. He smiles and runs over to the people calling. Then Jade announces our players. " Now for the players! You all know them. You all watched them on Saturday mornings. Please welcome the all - time - AWESOME Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys! ." The crowd goes crazy. I mean CRAZY. Standing ovations, screaming, even shouting, " CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!". I silently giggle into my hands. Just then, tree flashes cross the stage. Red. Blue. Green. They do their signiture pose, and I say, " EVERYONE! THE POWERPUFF GIRLS HAVE ARRIVED! BLOSSOM, BUBBLES, AND BUTTERCUP! " Blossom and bubbles wave and smile. Buttercup waves and rolls her eyes. She says, " Ugh, I just came for the free chicken. " The crowd laughs, but Buttercup has this look like she was serious. Blossom then says, " We came to have fun!" Then she spots someone in the crowd and goes crazy " HEY PROFESSOR! WE'RE ON TV! WELL YOU KNOW THAT BUT HI! " she screams. Bubbles just hugs her stuffed octopus and flys over to Jade and me. She says with these adorable puppy dog eyes " Will Octi get hurt in show. Because if he does…. I'll cry. " Her little eyes get tears in them. I say " Oh no none of the dares have to do with Octi today! ". She smiles a little and flies away. Then three more flashes come to the stage. Red. Blue. Green. The Powerpuff Girls look extremely confused. Then Jade announces " EVERYONE WELCOME THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS! BRICK, BOOMER, AND BUTCH! " The boys do their signiture pose. The PPG look horrified. Like they just saw an eight headed cockroach. Buttercup breaks the silence and says " WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE JERKS DOING HERE! " The boys look over and yell back " WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE GOODY GOODYS DOING HERE? " . Jade and I run over before a fight starts. We both say " Your on a game show together! Now please get in the seats. " They fly over to the seats and sit. Their giving angry looks at each other. Jade and I sit in our seats and simply start the show. We explain the rules again and start with Blossom. I say, " Blossom. You are dared to get a make over- " She interrupts by saying " YES. ILL DO IT. I love make overs! " I continue when she stops. " by Saidusa! " She says " WHAT. NO. I chose Truth. " I say " Rule Number 1! You cant back out. SAIDUSA! PLEASE COME OUT!" Saidusa sways in with a huge box. She says " Hello there! Long time no see! I've been quite happy with that. " She take out lipstick and slaps it on Blossoms. Then blush. Then eye shadow. Then mascara. Then foundation. Finally she does Blossom's hair. When Saidusa backs away and says " DONE! " I literally gasp. Blossom's hair is tied in eight pony tails. Her bangs are cut about an inch shorter. Her face is smeared completely with lip stick. Clumps of mascara make it look like she has only one GIANT eyelash. Her foundation is only in some places, like a checker board. Her eye shadow, man it was terrible. It was blue, green, red, and yellow. Up to her chopped bangs. She honestly looked like the Joker. Blossom asks me for a mirror. I cautiously hand one to her. It was a huge mistake. She SCREAMS. I mean SCREAMS. Like a baby wanting a toy. It was so loud the microphone almost died. She doesn't stop. Jade and me get really annoyed by it. We look at each other and nod. At the same time she scream at the top of our lungs " STOP IT RIGHT NOW! " It shuts Blossom right up. I do feel bad. So I give her a lollipop. Not much help, but she's actually happy when she gets it. Jade then says, " Ok Bubbles. You have been dared to do a clothing swap with Him. " She looks at us. For a long time. Then says " Ok! " And skips backstage. When Bubbles and Him come out its hilarious. Bubbles has on Him's collar, tunic, and boots. With are HUGE on her that its adorable. Now Him on the other hand is what's so funny. Bubbles dress is so small and tight on him, he's gasping for air. I also realize he has to shave his legs. I bend over laughing. So does all the PPG and RRB. When we get our breath I tell Bubbles to sit back down. Then I say " Buttercup. " She interrupts by saying, " HAH. I can take what ever you have coming. Make a finger painting? Switch shoes with Fuzzy Lumpkins? " I continue " You are dared to wear a dress and dance with Butch. " Buttercups mouth is hanging open. So is Butch's. I tell them to go backstage to change. Buttercup almost kicks me when she passes. Butch too. When they come out, they still has the same expression but the outfits are amazing .Buttercup has a green sparkly dress, and its puffed out. Butch has a black tux with a green flower in his pocket. I signal Fergisin. He plays Party Rock Anthem. Buttercup and Butch are both delighted its this song. They don't look at each other but they do dance. Shuffling and hip hop that is. And their AWESOME. I mean like Lady Gaga awesome. Their so good. Butch does one of those hand stands with Buttercup spins. When it ends they quickly put back on their normal clothes and sit down. Jade then says, " Ok now it's truth time! First Truth. Bubbles do you still have Octi? " Bubbles immediately answered, " YES. OCTI IS MY BEST FRIEND! I LOVE OCTI! " Jade and I looked at each other and we both said, " Awww ." Then I said, " Ok, that was quick. Second truth. This is for the RowdyRuff Boys. Which Powerpuff Girl is your favorite. Each answers. " The boys gag. They almost puke. Brick answers for all of them when he says," WE HATE THEM ALL. WHY THE HECK - " I cut him off and say, " You cant back out. So Ha Ha! " Brick almost kills me for that. They whispers around and finally talk. Boomer goes first. " Ugh. I guess my favorite is Bubbles because she'like me. " he says. I can't help but notice Bubbles.. Smile. Butch goes next. " Blah. Buttercup is my favorite I guess because she likes sports like me. " he says. Buttercup rolls her eyes. Lastly Brick goes. " I DON'T WANNA PICK! But since I have to Blossom. " he says. Blossom gives a " Yes I know I'm perfect" smile. Jade then says, " Great! Ok last truth! Its for the Powerpuff Girls. Have you ever had any boyfriends? And if so, how many? " Buttercup instantly says, " GROSS. NO NO NO WAY. I HAVEN'T HAD ANY. NOT ONE NOT TWO NONE. AND I'M HAPPY LIKE THAT. " I say, " Well ok then. Blossom? " Blossom says, " Well.. I did have one boyfriend. His name was Brandy. Then he said I talk to much and threw a Pop Tart at me. So I had only one boyfriend. " I say, " Hmm Ok. Sorry about that. And I hope that was a strawberry Pop Tart. Bubbles? " Bubbles just says, " I get a lot of love letters. But I never dated anyone, or had a boyfriend. I haven't had one. " Jade says, " Ok. Cool! That was the last Truth! Thanks guys for playing see you next week! " The Rowdyruff Boys wave and speed off. The Powerpuff Girls Wave and slowly fly off. I then say, " Ok please request Truths and Dares! We'll use them in the show! Also I'd like to thank our sponsor . ! Ok, thanks for watching! " Fergisin plays " Starships " and Jade and I walk off the stage. I can't wait for next weeks show. We have a surprise guest star. The audience will find that out next week,. They'll be surprised. Very surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

ToD With PPG and RRB 2

I take a deep breath. I look around the studio. I should really dust the ceiling. But I shouldn't worry about that now. The show's starting. I grab the microphone. I give Fergisin the signal. I simply whisper, " Let's host a show." " Starships " pounds into the studio. I walk onto the stage. The audience cheers. I wave out Jade, the co-host, and she walks on stage. The audience cheers more. " What's up people!? " She yells over the crowd. " Hi guys! Welcome to ToD! The Truth or Dare game show, featuring The PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff boys! " I say. " Of course this show has to has new faces around though. DUH! So we have a super special guest star! Cough cough and my favorite sonic star cough cough . ITS SHADOW! " Jade yells. A flash of black lights goes from backstage to onstage. There's Shadow waving grimly. Jade screams. I mean SCREAMS. She goes up and hugs him. I laugh because I can see Fergisin coughing into his microphone purposely. Shadow doesn't know anything about Jade and Fergisin so he just hugs back. " Ok Jade we gotta run the show. " I say. She doesn't move. " Um.. Jade come on " Nothing. I go over and literally pry her off Shadow. Jade looks dazed and whispers to me, " I met Shadow! " I giggle because I know she always wanted to. I always wanted to meet Tails, but he was at a cheese festival so.. Yeah. " OK! Please welcome the PowerPuff Girls! " I yell. I see two flashes. Wait. Red… Blue. That's it. " Uh.. Sorry but.. Where's Buttercup?" I whisper to the girls. Blossom and Bubbles look to their side. " WHAT THE. BUTTERCUP GET OUT HERE! " Blossom screamed. Now I know how she's a good leader. " THERE WAS NO CHICKEN LAST WEEK! " I hear Buttercup scream. I sigh. " Be right back, " I say. I go backstage. I heard into my extremely pink dressing room. I find my chicken wings. " She so owes me, " I say under my breath. I walk past Denny, our producer. He looks extremely confused until he sees my chicken. He shoots me a thumbs up and a chicken coupon. I walk on stage. Jade slightly gasps. She knows how I can't get rid of my chicken easily. I must have looked really mad because the audience went dead silent. I try to look happier but I kept remembering now I had no lunch. " BUTTERCUP I HAVE CHICKEN! " I scream over to her. She flys over. " Oh. Thanks, " she says. I watch her eat it. " Oh yeah, you SO owe me, " I think in my head. She flys over to Blossom and Bubbles who look embarrassed. REALLY embarrassed. Jade coughs. " Ok then. Please clap people! The RowdyRuff Boys are here! " Jade says. I look. Red. Blue. Green. Phew. Their wave and pose. The audience claps like crazy. " Ok everyone please sit down in the chairs! " I say. The PPG, Shadow and the RRB sit down. Jade and I go to our seats. There were twelve dares in all this week. I fixed my brunette low side pony tail. " Ok! As always, we"ll start with dares. First dare is for everyone. Dress up as you favorite Sonic character! Shadow you don't have to participate since you're a Sonic character " I say. Shadow since says " Hmph" Everyone goes backstage. I look at the costumes. There were so many costumes,. That's when I find it. Tikal's outfit. I grab it and go to ther dressing room. When I come out I put my hair in pig tails with Tikal's little hair wraps and head band. I run onto stage to find Bubbles, Boomer and Jade on stage already. Bubbles was dressed as Cream. Boomer was dressed as Tails. I gasped. I got to meet Tails. I giggled. Jade was Blaze. I couldn't help but notice Shadow was smiling at Jade. Jade smiled right back and ran over to me. " SHADOW JUST SMILED AT ME! " She whispered to me. I giggle. I looked up at Fergisin. He's looking at Shadow like a hawk in his Silver costume. Just then Blossom and Brick came out. Blossom was in an Amy costume. Brick was in a Sonic costume. They headed to their seats and Buttercup and Butch came out. Buttercup was dressed as Rouge and Butch was dressed as Knuckles. They sat down. " Ok. So.. That's was dare one. Congrats! " I say. " Ok now dare two! Pick a partner, but they must be different gender. " Jade says. All I hear is silence. Bubbles goes up to Boomer. " Wanna be partners?" she asked. He looked up at her and though for a minute. Then he said, " Sure. " Ok one pair down. Brick got up and asked Blossom, " Ugh. Do you wanna be partners? " Blossom looked annoyed but said, " Fine. " Buttercup looked from Shadow to Butch. She sighed and got up. " Butch wanna be partners? " she asked. Butch looked up and said, " Sure." I turn to jade to find her gone. " Uh….. JADE? " I call out. She comes back out in denim shorts, a purple tank with her stomach showing and purple converse. I look down to see I'm still in my Tikal costume. " Oh. I'll be right back guys!" I run to my dressing room. When I come out I'm wearing Capri pants, an off- the - shoulder top, and wedge heels. " Better " I say to myself. I run back onstage just enough to hear Fergisin say " Jade looks hot" into his microphone by accident. Everyone laughs. Jade instantly blushes. " Ok! This dare is to go outside the studio and go in your car. With the windows down, go through the car wash. " I say. " WHAT!? I JUST GOT A CAR FOR MY BIRTHDAY THREE DAYS AGO! " Blossom screamed. " Sorry. Even I have to do this one. " I say. Everyone sighs. " Ok. Who's going first? " Jade asks. No one volunteers. " OK then I'll pick out of this hat. First up. Buttercup and Butch! " Where Jade got the hat? I have no idea. Buttercup got up. " WHOOHOO! THIS IS SO EXTREME I LOVE IT! " she screamed. They get in Butch's car. As they roll into the car wash I could clearly see them chatting up a storm. They roll ALL the windows down and disappear into the car wash. After three minutes the car comes out extremely clean on the outside. The inside is flooded. WAIT A MINUTE. WHERE'S BUTTERCUP AND BUTCH? I run to the window and see only suds. Finally their heads pop above the bubbles laughing. Phew. " GREAT JOB GUYS COME ON INSIDE! " I yell over to them. They come inside and sit down. " OK second pair going in the car wash is… Brick and Blossom!" Jade exclaims. " UGH. " Brick says. They go out to Blossoms new car. I can see she's getting in slowly and wont turn on the car. I feel bad but it was a dare so. Yeah. They drive up to the car wash slowly. Brick's annoyed so he steps on the gas pedal and sends them into the car wash. After another three minutes the car is even more clean and a lot of water is in the car. Blossom's annoyed and so is Brick. " AWESOME JOB - " I begin to say. " OH SHUT UP! YOU OWE ME A CAR! " Blossom screams. I cough. Harsh much. Then again her new car is kinda destroyed so it makes up for it. They come inside but I try to avoid eye contact. " Ok! Next up is Bubbles and Boomer! " Jade says. " Yay! Bubbles are gonna be in my car! " Bubbles screams. I laugh. They go out to Bubbles car. Oh wow her car is blue. It's a pretty car. They drive up and giggle as they enter the car wash. ANOTHER three minutes later they come out in a sparkling car and, yes , bubbles in the car. Bubbles is giggling. Boomer is also giggling. They run back up to the studio. " Great job guys! " I say. " OK. Sorry girl but Brooke it's your turn. " Jade says. " Ok! " I say. I run out the studio and in my car. I turn on my car and drive up to the car wash. As I roll the windows down I head straight into the car wash holding my nose. It was actually fun. Execpt for the fact my car was pretty much ruined my car never looked cleaner. I open my door and water goes everywhere. Oh well. I walk back up to the studio soaking wet. Although I like water. I walk onto stage and sit down. Jade giggles. " Ok! Only person left is Shadow! You can go on your own or pick someone to go with you. " Jade says. Shadow half smiles and says, " Yeah, I'll go with someone. You Jade. " Jade's eyes light up so fast. She's a huge fan of Shadow so she was ecstatic. They ran down together and got in Shadow's car. Their chatting a lot in the car and they disappear into the car wash. ANOTHER three minutes later the cars squeaky clean and lots of waters in it. Shadow opens Jade's door and they run back inside the studio. " Ok! Next dare is Butch and Jade fight. Who ever wins.. Wins. " I say. Butch and Jade get up. They go center stage. Butch gets all ready and says, " Wait a minute. I can't hit a girl! " I just realize that too. Jade's eyes get all yellow and bolts come out of her eyes and hit Butch. Wow. " TAKE THAT! MY BLAST BOLTS ARE AWESOME!" Jade screams. Butch sits back up with a black eye and bruised arm after five more minutes. " Ok sit down guys. Jade wins! " I say. I give jade a high five. " OK people. Next dare is a simple karaoke gig. All of you guys, plus Shadow have to sing, " Wild One's " By Flo Rida ft. Sia." Jade says. The crowd screams. They love that song. So do I. The PPG, RRB, and Shadow get up and I give them each a microphone. They start singing and it was amazing! They sang great together. When they finish they sit down and the crowd is standing clapping. I look at Jade and I know what she really wants to do. I whisper, " Go do it. " She smiles and whispers, " Thanks." She gets up and starts singing " Wide Awake" by Katy Perry. She was awesome. I mean like.. AWESOME! The audience is again on their feet and clapping. " Awesome job! " I tell Jade. " Thanks! " she says. " Next dare is to go out and kiss someone in the audience! " I say. That was an easy dare, because there was actually celebrities at the show. Bubbles ran over to.. Oh my gosh Justin Bieber. I'm I Justin fan so a squeal a little. Bubbles kisses Justin and squeals all the way back to the stage. Blossom runs down to.. OH MY GOSH Robert Pattinson. She instantly kisses him and runs back on stage. Buttercup actually does the dare. So she goes down to Joe Jonas and kisses him. EEP! I wanna meet him. She walks back up to the stage. Brick gets up and kisses Selena Gomez. GASP! I wanna meet her too! Brick walks back up and Boomer goes down. He finds Bridget Mendler. GASP AGAIN! I wanna meet all of these people! Boomer goes back up and Butch goes down. Butch finds Nicki Minaj and kisses her. GASP TIMES TREE! I WANNA MEET ALL THESE PEOPLE! Butch walks back up. That's when I see him from my favorite movie. I run off the stage and kiss Josh Hutcherson. SQUEE! I walk back on stage. " Ok Shadow your turn! " I say. Shadow simply stands up. He picks up Jade and brings her over to the audience seats. He sets her down and kisses her. For a while. Longer… Longer.. Then it comes down too.. Seven minutes of Heaven. I go down and pry Shadow off Jade. Jade slaps him in the face and says, " WHOA DUDE. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! " " WHAT!? " Shadow screams. " Uh Yeah! He's Fergisin, the DJ. " she says. Fergisin looks happy now and waves. " I'm so sorry, I didn't know. SORRY FERGISIN! " Shadow says. Fergisin sighs and says, " Its all good bro. " Jade walks on stage. Shadow walks on stage too but slowly. " Ok people! Next dare is too take a bath in tomato juice! OFFSTAGE! " Jade says. " Eww! That's gonna get in my hair! " Bubbles yells but still goes back stage with the rest. After twenty minutes everyones back out in fresh clothes but with red bits in their hair and tomato like perfume. I cough. " Ok that's it for dares. Now truths!" I say. Everyone sighs a sigh of relief. " First, what's your favorite kids cartoon? " I ask. I know what mine is. Spongebob Squarepants. " Mine is Barney. DON'T QUESTION ME! " Brick says. " Ok then. " I say. " Mine is Charlie and Lola, " Blossom says. " Oh I used to love that show! " I say. " Mine is Mickey Mouse Club House, " Bubbles says. " Mine's Elmo, " Boomer says. I cough. " Mine's Ying and Yang, " Butch says. " Mine's Pucca, " Buttercup says. " Mines Sonic. Duh, " Shadow says. " Awesome. Now for truth two! Who's your celebrity crush? " I say. This one takes awhile then everyone answers at once. " I like Taylor Lautner, " Buttercup says. " I like Justin Bieber, " Bubbles says. " I like Robert Pattinson, " Blossom says. Now for the RRB. " I like Jennifer Lawrence, " Butch says. " I like Selena Gomez, " Brick says. " I like Bridget Mendler, " Boomer says. " I like Liam Hemsworth, " Jade says. " I like Josh Hutcherson, " I say. " OK! Next truth! For the PPG, Who's your favorite villain? " Jade says. The girls whisper around a little. "My favorite villain is Mojo Jojo, " Bubbles says. " My favorite villain is.. The Gand Green Gang, " Buttercup says. " My favorite villain is… Fuzzy Lumpkins, " Blossom says. " Cool! Next truth.. Buttercup do you have any pink in your closet? " I ask. Buttercup looks up. " Well. I was in a Soccer Tournament and I won. Naturally of course, and my prize was.. A pink soccer jersey. I wear it because it shows people that I won. " she says. " Wow. Congrats!" I say. " Thanks, " she says. " Good! Ok! Next truth. Blossom did you ever dated Dexter. If so explain. " Jade says. Blossom looks up guiltily. " Um. Yes I did date him. For about five months. He was pretty nice, would usually bring me for pizza and bowling. We broke up because I asked him to come to my big dancing recital. It was really important to me. He said he was going to Florida that day so I went. I realized I left my dance bag outside his house. So I ran over to find him playing Wii drinking hot coco. I broke it off because he lied to me on my big day. " she explains. " Oh I'm so sorry, " Jade and I say. " Thank you its ok, " Blossom says. " Last truth! Bubbles.. Have you ever had a bad hair day? " I ask. Bubbles gasps. " Sadly.. YES! I woke up on a Monday during school and my hair was all puffed. Like a litter of kittens were on my head. I tried gel, hair spray, combing it, even a flat iron. Nothing work. So I had to wear… a… HAT! Not just any hat. A BASEBALL CAP. ON MY HAIR?! NO! Only beanies and winter hats work for me! It was horrible! " Bubbles explains. " Wow, sorry about that. " Jade says. " Its ok, " Bubbles says. " Ok that's it for this show! " The PPG RRB and Shadow wave and go backstage. " Tune in next week! And for all our viewers. Please send in truths and dares for next weeks show! So comment a truth or dare! Thanks! And thanks to our sponsor . ! Bye guys! " I signal Fergisin. Wait. Denny's up there. " Starships " plays. I turn to see Fergisin carrying Jade backstage. Wedding style. I do the peace sign and go backstage. Another seven minutes of heaven I guess. I laugh. Well another week to wait for the next show. A new guest star will come. This guest star will blow the roof off this place. It'll be a surprise for everyone.


End file.
